


I'm not ready

by aureale



Series: Master Anakin and padawan Obi-Wan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, Master anakin, Padawan Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureale/pseuds/aureale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan want to take the Jedi Trails  but his Master is not  sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not ready

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! well the thing go like this Anakin have 31 years old and is the master of Obi-wan who have 22 years old, Qui-gon is alive and he was the master of Anakin. i really don't know what to say so enjoy it :D!

-¡I know better than you when you going to be ready, you still have a lot to learn!-

-then tell me what I need to learn master so I can practice, I sure I can do it for when the trial star-

-that’s not the point and anyway the others padawans star this trails when they’re at least 25-

-But you did it when you have 19 -

-that was different I won my kinghood in fight-

-Yeah but Master Jinn say - Obi-wan can’t finish to talk when his master interrupt him 

-¡you not ready and this is the end of this discussion Obi-wan! 

-Yes master- his padawan whisper and Anakin can hear the deception and frustration in his voice 

-look , let’s focus in this mission that is the priority and when we back to the temple we can go to have dinner in Dex and then we talk about the trails- Anakin hope that with that Obi-wan smile to him and everything will be forget, but he knew that’s not gonna happen.

\- yes master- Obi-wan answers whit sadness knowing it was a lie of his master

-Obi…- his padawan get up of his seat in the little table where both of them were sitting 

\- Sorry master, I’m starving I will be in the kitchen -

-Obi- Anakin turns in his seat to try to stop his padawan, but he just sees him closing the door behind him.

Anakin sigh with frustration ¡everything was fault of his old master! he get up of his seat and walk out of his bedroom and star walking with a clear direction in mind, he knew he was going to have problems when the council put Qui-gon in this mission.  
Anakin knocked the door of the room of his old master and he doesn’t stop until Qui-gon opened the door.

-Anakin what’s wrong? - Qui-gon looks with concerned to his ex-padawan

-You are!-Anakin get into the room of his old master and stop walking when he was in middle of the room- you have not right to tell Obi-wan he was ready .

-Ani I don’t follow you- Qui-gon close the door when his state of shock pass, surcharge on the door and crossed his arms- what’s wrong whit me saying that?

-what’s wrong?! – Anakin asks with angriness in his voice- now he wants to do it! Today is the third time he asks me about the trails! 

-And you are mad because of that? - Qui-gon just smile and wanting to laugh

-why you found this funny?! – 

-Anakin you ask me about your trails every single day until our fight with Doku-

-And every single day you say I wasn’t ready- 

-don’t change the true for your convenience my old padawan, your trails was suspended for our mission in Geonosis. when we back the council accept you past the trails of skill, courage and flesh and the only trial you do in the conventional way was the spiritual- Qui-gon star walking until he was a few step for his ex-padawan- and if you ask me Obi-wan has already proof the he is able to do the trails long time ago- 

-Well I didn’t ask you! - Anakin put his hand in his hips and push his master away for out of the room but the voice of his master stop him

-but Obi-wan ask me about it. 

-What? - Anakin stopped walking and turns to see the oldest jedi

-Obi-wan ask me to bring the subject , so he can ask you, he wasn’t sure how to bring the theme so he ask me to talk whit you, he thought that way would be easier to convince you-

\- This don’t change nothing, the warning is the same, don’t touch the theme again. This is me asking you in a good way master-

-Ani, you know he is most the ready for this, did you don’t remember when you were a padawan? Everything you wanted was become a knight-  
Of course he understand, Anakin was 15 years old when he star asking to Qui-gon for his trails and his master always smile him and explained the he was not ready, he won his knighthood when he was 19 but He never do the conventional trails he get his knighthood in another way and pay it whit his own hand when he fight Doku. And then he feel panic thinking in all the danger and he will not be able to help Obi-wan if something goes wrong. 

-¡No! He is not ready, I’m his master I will decide when he is ready - Anakin look his old master who was in shock for a moment until Qui-gon just star laughing - now why are you laughing crazy old man? – 

\- Oh nothing - Qui-gon put his hands in his hip and giving an affectionate look - I just remember when Obi-wan introduce himself as your padawan, you get so surprise and angry, you don’t even call him padawan for a week - 

 

-I didn’t want a padawan in that moment and he was insufferable in my defense , always correcting me, talking about the code says , answering me and he was snippy every time he could - Qui-gon look how Anakin star calm himself when he star remember those days, in his eyes no was any angriness anymore but more like melancholia- but also he was reckless, smart , kind and brave- Qui get close to ex-padawan an put his hand in the shoulder of Anakin trying to calm him a little- He is my padawan, my best friend and I love him 

-i know you do 

\- I’m not ready for lose our bond, I love him and I know I don’t have to, but I can’t stop it , he become my world Qui, I miss him when he is no with me and I get jealous when he is whit another master, I know he will pass every trail in a perfect way… he will be a perfect jedi knight but that means the council will star send him in solo missions and with the time he will have a padawan and he will not need me anymore….i can’t do it- 

Qui-gon knows that maybe this thing was normal for everyone else but for Anakin…. Just imagine that things hurt him like hell, he knew about the Anakin’s feelings for Obi-wan even before his ex-padawan even figure it out , he never get worried about it, he knew Anakin never take advantage of Obi-wan. in the begging for the young Obi-wan was but when Obi turned 18 he talk to Anakin about his feeling for Siri Tachi , after that Anakin admit his feelings for his padawan but he never tell him don’t even after the death of Siri .

-I can’t lose him I almost lose him once- he whisper

-Ani- Qui-gon hug his ex-padawan – you are not going to lose him , yes he will have his own solo mission and he will have mission with an others knights and masters and maybe one day he will have a padawan but that not mean you are gone to lose him, you can’t hold someone else life- 

-I’m afraid, what if he get with at sith lord?! What if he get kidnapped? What if he died? And I will not able to do nothing about it? – Anakin back to his state of frustration and move away of the arms of his old master 

-Anakin you must let go your fear, remember that is the path of the dark side – Qui-gon take Anakin’s shoulder –Anakin look at me- Anakin rise his face and look to his ex-master- you’re not going to lose Obi-wan, he is a clever boy, he will know how to survive a fight with a sith lord, his not going to died and if he get kidnapped I know you will in against the wishes of the council and search of him under every rock  
Anakin sigh trying to calm himself, Qui-gon take his hands off of the shoulders of the youngest jedi but still look him in the eyes.

-Well someone teach me very well how to disobey the council orders –  
Qui-gon gives it to him a little smile

-And I will accompany you if that happens and after that Obi-wan will kick our butts for disobey the council, master Yoda do the right choice when he make obi-wan our padawan-

-Ours?

-I teach him as much you do if don’t even more- 

\- He is my padawan old man – Anakin smile and punch softly Qui-gon’s arm 

-very well, go with you padawan now Ani, tell him you are going to talk whit the council for prepare the jedi trails -

-Don’t tell me what to do - Anakin walk to the door an open but he hear Qui-gon say his name in a warning tone

-Anakin-

-¡Fine! But no because you told me to do it-

-Good night Ani- 

\- See you tomorrow master-

Anakin smile and close the door when he was out of the room, he close his eyes to concentrate to found Obi-wan with the force, he didn’t feel it in own room or Obi-wan’s room, neither in the kitchen. he sigh to try to calm himself and star looking again and no more than one minute he found Obi-wan’s signature force , Anakin opened his eyes and started walking toward the cockpit. When he gets there he saw Obi-wan seat in the co-pilot chair talking with the pilot in charge 

-Obi- Anakin say loudly and both Obi-wan and the pilot turn to the door - can you come with me for a moment-  
Obi-wan just nob and get up of his seat to go with his master, Anakin star walking when his padawan was next to him and both walking a little more for the hallway until they get a part was alone.

-Is something wrong master?-

-No, I just want to talk with you about your trails- 

-I understand master, don’t worry I will not touch the theme until you say it- Anakin can hear the sadness in the voice of his padawan and he just can tolerate that and more because he know he was provoking 

-I change my mind; I will talk with the council tomorrow for that way we can program your trails – 

-Really?-obi-wan opened his eyes with surprise and Anakin can feel the happiness in his bond- why?

-It is matter?- 

-not really, I just curious master, you really don’t want me to do it-

-I talk with master jinn and he convinced me-

-But you said I wasn’t ready-

-I was lying, you are most the ready for this -Anakin sigh he extend his arm and put his hand in his padawan cheek and caressing Obi-wan’s cheekbone with his thumb- it just when you become a knight we’re not gone to be together anymore, nothing will be the same–

Anakin feel the warmth feeling on they force bond an see how Obi-wan just smile to him

-You’re not going to get away for me that easy master , I always going to be with you even if you don’t want to-

\- The same is for you padawan-he puts his hand behind Obi-wan’s head and he approached him the to him gave a little kiss in the forehead , Anakin separated of obi-wan and smile to him- that all I want to say to you , you can go now, I will be in my bedroom if you need something-

-Of curse- Obi-wan slime – sleep well master-

-You too my padawan-

**Author's Note:**

> so! i apologize for all the orthographic mistakes , this is the frist fic i write in english , feel free to correct me about anything, that will help me in the future :D.
> 
> i maybe upload in spanish another day so if you like and you know spanish and you want to read it wiht better orthography tell me about it c:


End file.
